Cultivation/Techniques
Cultivation Method (功法 gōngfǎ) (心法 xīnfǎ) – a mystical art or collection of techniques which cultivators practice in order to cultivate.Glossary of Terms in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan Novels This article is a list of all martial cultivation techniques, methods, arts, manuals, technical skills and even array formations stated in Martial World. In previous translations, they were called Legacy Skills. Introduction The beginnings of the martial arts civilization could be considered bleak and primitive. Many people were limited to the simple style of martial arts and buying in heaven and earth origin energy. This could be considered the preliminary stages of martial arts.Chapter 1892 – Peak Holy Lord Afterwards, martial artists had discovered techniques and cultivation methods that had created the limitless martial arts we know to date. Through the transcendental techniques of powerhouses, one could engrave their comprehensions in a jade slip, thus ushering an even broader martial arts civilzation. And, the legacy of these powerhouses, their martial arts, and their comprehensions were engraved in these simple jade slips. Overview On the road of martial artists, understandings of the Heavenly Dao Laws were slowly accumulated generation after generation. A single person had a limited ability, and no matter how talented they were, without inheritances it was impossible to have high achievements. The martial arts civilization was a process of accumulation. Although there were proud children of heaven with outstanding talent capable of producing their own self-created cultivation methods, all these self-created cultivation methods had foundations based on the inheritances of their predecessors. It was impossible for anyone to create a cultivation method that far surpassed the current level of the martial arts civilization. After perceiving the rules of Laws, one wasn’t necessarily able to immediately transform these comprehensions into combat strength. One needed a method in order to do so. These so-called ‘methods’ were cultivation methods, martial skills, and so forth. Therefore, it is imperative for a martial artist to have inheritances! A cultivation methods' content were extremely broad and profound; it wasn’t something that could be covered with mere words. Rather, it was composed of all sorts of things. Engraving all of this onto a jade slip was far harder than perceiving it through meditation. Inheritances and resources were simply too important for the growth of a genius. Even a clever woman couldn’t cook a meal without rice; it was impossible to get anywhere without proper supplies. Types of Martial Skills The secret legacy manuals of the Martial World, were divided into three different kinds: * Cultivation Methods - This was used for martial artists to accumulate true essence and enhance their cultivation. The cultivation method manual was the foundation of all, and was also the rarest of all the secret manuals. A sect didn’t need to have good martial skills, but they must have a good cultivation method manual.Chapter 123 - Three Kinds of Martial Skills * Martial Skills - Different martial skills would utilize the true essence and strength of human body in various ways in order to attack an enemy. * Movement Skills - These movement skills were similarly a utilization method to coordinate true essence with the strength of the human body, and thus enhance one’s speed. * Auxiliary Skills - There was also an extra category for auxiliary skills that aimed at boosting a martial artists comprehensive ability. Techniques The martial techniques listed are at the corresponding level and limit that one can reach by using this skill. Usually, a martial skill's potential is determined by the creators boundary. This is further strengthened by the next generation that inherits the divine technique. Martial skills listed with a +''' means that '''it has potential to reach the next level or has been improved by a wielder with an above level cultivation. The following are the martial abilities present in the novel: Beyond Divinity * Asura Sutra * [[Sacred Scripture|'Sacred Scripture']] * Heaven and Man Array True Divinity * Good Fortune Divine Art * Galaxy Void Furnace * [[Divine Seal Art|'Divine Seal Art']] * Divine Dream Art * Feather Conversion Art * Heretical God Force Empyrean * [[Primordius Martial Intent|'Grandmist Space']]' '+ * Three Lives Pupils '+ * 'Divine Mist Sutra * Celestial Tyrant Manual * Wheel of Samsara * Heavenly Dao Extreme Bliss * [[Empyrean Demondawn|'Heavenly Absorbing Demon Art']] * Vast Universe Supernatural Art * Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art * Blood Prison Saber Sutra * Ancient Ash Moon * [[Lin Ming|'Heavenly Dao Judgment']] * Nine Suns Illuminate the Void World King * Blood Pond Hell * Tyrant Ether Blood * Myriad Water Arts * Thousand Mile Blade Holy Lord * Saint's Blood Array '+ * 'Absolute Star Sword '+ * 'Sword Swallowing Sun and Moon * Golden Roc Shattering the Void Divine Lord * Sword Setting the Universe Divine Transformation * Traceless Shadow * Great Desolate Halberd Art '+ * 'Great Blood Refining Art * Skylock Array Divine Sea * Ancient Phoenix Code * Flow like Silk * [[Blue Lotus Fire Dance|'Blue Lotus Fire Dance']] * [[Emperor Argent|'Sword of Judgement']] * [[Emperor Argent|'Mystic Lightning Shade']] * [[Emperor Argent|'Thunder Battleform']] * Bury the Heavens * Chain of Stars * Heaven's Destruction Life Destruction * Chasing Thunder * Chasing Sun * Penetrating Rainbow * Skysplit Sword * [[Misty Stream Sect Sovereign|'Red Flame Burning Heaven']] * [[Lian Shiyu|'Mountain Slicing Saber']] * [[Lian Shiyu|'Slaughter Soul Saber']] Revolving Core * Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle Xiantian * Divine Acacia Power * Zither Heart * Golden Octagon Lock * Blood King's Murder Pulse Condensation * Divine Nine Pulse Skill * Red Lotus Purgatory Bone Forging * [[Golden Bone Forging Divine Formula|'Golden Bone Forging Divine Formula']] Altering Muscles * Genuine Altering Muscle Channels Others * [[Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians|'Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians']] * Pulse Cutting Palm * Thunder Battleform * Sword of Judgement Mentioned only * True Solar Fire Law * Collapsing Moon Sinking Star * Valiant Dragon's Roar References Category:Cultivation